emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence White
Lawrence White is a ch aracter in Emmerdale who first appeared in Episode 6986 (30th September 2014). He is the former boyfriend of Harold Birch, the late husband of Edna Birch. He bought Home Farm in 2014. Lawrence has a tendency to offer money to people who have been conned by his family. Also Lawrence is not th sort of man to be messed with, and sometimes uses underhand tactics to fend off an enemy. In 2015, he married Bernice Blackstock. In 2016, his world came crumbling down when it was revealed he had a gay relationship with Ronnie Hale. Lawrence is played by John Bowe. Biography Backstory Lawrence Alexander Hugo White was born in about 1943 in Beckindale. He knew the Verney family who owned Home Farm when he was a child. He was once chased away by the gamekeeper for stealing fish on the estate. In his late teens in about 1962 he was good friends with Harold Birch and soon established a relationship. Harold's wife Edna Birch reported Lawrence to the police and he was sent to prison as homosexuality was a crime in those days. Lawrence was by then out of his teens so aged about 20 when arrested. Lawrence was tortured in prison for being gay, and even was given electric shock treatment to change him. When he was released in about 1964, Lawrence and Harold then pretended that Lawrence had died to Edna. Lawrence later married Ellen. Although Lawrence met Ronnie Hale through work in the mid 1970s and they had a relationshiip. A baby girl, Chrissie White was born in 1980 but as Lawrence was not intimate with his wife, he allowed her to be so with other men and when Ellen was pregnant, Lawrence ageed to bring Chrissie up as his own. Another child, Rebecca White, was born after Chrissie, and who was Lawrence's daughter. Lawrence's wife died in 2011. 2014- In September 2014, Sandy Thomas did some research into Lawrence and found a Lawrence White who ran an agricultural business a few miles away. Lawrence was believed to have died 50 years ago. Sandy, Paddy Kirk and Aaron Livesy visited Lawrence and when they asked the receptionist to see him, Lawrence overheard them mentioning Harold Birch. In October 2014, Lawrence bought Home Farm. He is very disapproving of his future son in law Robert Sugden. Lawrence mentioned how he knew the Verney family as a boy. In July 2015, Lawrence went on a blind date with Bernice Blackstock. They dated and later married, much to Chrissie's chagrin. Chrissie knew Bernice was after Lawrence's money. As Lawrence is not that great in the um, bedroom department, he has allowed Bernice to be intimate with other men. He said this to Chrissie and said it was the same with her and Rebecca's late mum, and Chrissie worried that Lawrence may not even be her real dad. Chrissie saw a letter dated 1980, the year she was born, from a Ronnie Hale. It was later revealed that Ronnie and Lawrence were in a gay affair. Larwrence could not handle the fact and said he was bisexual, the only way to describe his sexuality. His marriage to Bernice broke up, due to his denial. This made him on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Lachlan and Chrissie turned against him. This lead to Lachlan holding him hostage and during a scuffle, Lawrence was shot. After his discharge from hospital, Lawrence made amends. His daughter Rebecca turned up and she did a DNA test and proved she was Lawrence's daughter. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown, about 1942 or 1943 Full Name: Lawrence Alexander Hugo White Lawrence's age Lawrence's age has never been explicitly stated, but hinted at. John Bowe, who plays him was born in February 1950 but Lawrence is quite a bit older, at least 6 years if he was imprisoned in 1964 for homosexuality. In July 2016, he said he was barely out of his teens when he was sent to prison so he was at least 20 in 1964. So 1943 is probably his most likely birth year, or the first few months of 1944. In April 2016, Lawrence looked at a photo of him with baby Chrissie in 1980, the year she was born. Lawrence looked about mid to late 30s at the time. Family Spouse Ellen White (c1975-2011), Bernice Blackstock (2015-) Children Rebecca White (1986) biological Adoptive Children Chrissie White (1980) Adoptive Grandchildren Lachlan White See also *Lawrence White - List of appearances *White Family Tree Gallery Emmie lawrence white.png|Lawrence in 2014. Emmie field of tares.png|Lawrence reads a copy of Jack Sugden's book, The Field Of Tares. emmie larry white with photo.png|Lawrence in 2016 with a photo of himself and baby Chrissie in about 1980. emmie lozza with baby chrissie 1980 or 1981.png|Lawrence in 1980 with baby Chrissie. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:White family. Category:Farm machinery dealers. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Home Farm owners. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:1943 births. Category:2015 marriages. Category:Millionaires